Sam
by Hermione2285
Summary: Star Wars fans this is a pretty COoL story!
1. Intro and Chapter One

Introduction

The fourth out of five siblings, Sam was a true outsider. Her oldest brother and sister were twins at age 20. Anakin her second oldest brother, was going into college and was 18. She was 13 going on 14 and her youngest brother, Han, was ten. She was what you would call the 'middle child'.

She was a daughter to one of the toughest and roughest princesses around and the daughter of a skillfully unknown smuggler. You think she would be a rebel, but she is such a mixture of them equally that you would think you were talking to one of her parents.

She took the training of a Jedi very well for an 8th grader. Most ones of her age would be antsy and inpatient. She was calm and smart, but she did have a side when she wanted something she would work hard to get it. She was also the second generation of Jedi. For the older Jedi have been extinct, but never forgotten.

Sam Pad'me Organa Solo was her name, a cunning girl and very easily slipped from the crowd, like her father easily slipping away from trouble with a sleek dismissal. She lived on the planet Naboo. And was always taught to be careful and not use your senses, but her instinct.

But the only thing she ever really wanted was not a new space speeder with hyper jets or a massive 134-k gun or an intergalactic space pet. All she ever wanted was to meet and see her two, biological grandparents, alive.

Chapter One

It was a normal Wednesday morning; her brother Anakin was rushing to college and her youngest brother Han was just waking up. Yawning Han just got out of his mouth "Mom, what's for breakfast?"

"Toast and eggs." Leia said softly looking at her youngest child.

"Thanks Mom the food was good, got to go, bye." Anakin said and rushed out with a coffee cup in his hand.

Sam was drying her hair and humming. Combing and brushing, combing and brushing. Her hair was long and a dark brown with little touches of red in it.

" Hi, Mom where's Dad?" She hummed. "Did he leave already?"

"Yeah he left with your uncle." She smiled. " What did you need?"

" Oh just a ride to school, our bus is too crowded."

"I could give you one." Leia asked.

"Nah… I was going to ask uncle Luke a question, it doesn't matter."

"Ok, but if you a ride I can give you one." She stopped. "Oh. You need to eat if you want to ride the bus will be coming in ten minutes."

"Kay." She ate and ran off to get her books and left. "Bye Mom, bye Han."

At School

"Hey guys." Sam ran to her friends in the locker bank of her school.

"Hey Sam." Her friends Alex and Moxie answered.

They walk to the library and talk.

"So the new Jedi Academy is celebrating its 10th anniversary today." Alex said as she brushed her hair with her fingers.

Sam thought, _"Shit, I forgot that was today." _Her friends didn't know that she was a Jedi-in-training.

"What's Wrong Sam?" Moxie asked.

"Nothing, just forgot something, no big deal." She answered. "_But it is a big deal, a HUGE deal_." She thought

They walked to the library. Sam studies all the other students doing their homework, playing games, and listening to music. Her friends come here to hang out. It was in dead center of the school, so no one would be late for class, and it's not as crowded as their locker bank.

"Hey you guys!" it was another one of their friends, Mac.

"Hey Mac." Said Sam on a low note.

"Hey can I talk just to you for a moment." He points at Sam.

"My mom can't give me a ride to the ceremony tonight is it ok if I tag along with you?" He was the only other Jedi-in-training there in the school.

"I'll ask my mother, but she'll probably say yes, she helps anyone in time in need, even little things like this."

"What did he say?" asked Moxie.

" Oh, nothing," she answered.

_Brrring… the bell rings. They all give goodbyes and rush to their classes. _

In Class

"Get in your seats kids," as Mrs. Matthews entered their class. "You know if you aren't prepared for class it's a zero for the day." First hour was PFLS or Home Ec. Her classes were 50 minutes each and had passing time of five minutes. She had good classes but of all the seven hours first hour was the least fun. Watching all the 'Cool' kids make mediocre bags and pillows was not only miserable but the teacher was no high point either. Mrs. Matthews was about five foot seven and had bushy gray hair where her glasses were always sitting in it. She had her jokes, but was very strict, even for Sam's taste. "Be quiet kids, the announcements are on."

"Four more weeks with this class. I'm so glad that this is almost done with." The boy next to Sam said. His name was Nate, short, and had brown hair.

"Really?" she answered, "You've been counting?"

"Nate, Sam, be quiet or you'll have detention," screamed Mrs. Matthews. As the announcements had finished the teacher explained the schedule for the day. "I hope your finishing your bags and then we'll hopefully do some food labs next Wednesday."

As the class ended all the children cleaned up. Then the bell rang for the next class. "Be done by Wednesday, kids!" said the teacher as her voice drifted with the noise of the crowd.

Sam gets her books and rushes to her next class.

Fourth Hour

"We're watching another movie on rocks and minerals today kids, but first I want to ask about if anyone heard that the Jedi academy is having a 10th anniversary today," said Mr. Hendricks. He was Sam's science teacher she liked him he was I very enjoyable teacher, he was older, but had been only teaching for four years.

A few kids raised their hands, including Sam. "Good, just seeing if you keep up with the world." He answered. Mr. Hendricks often asked things like that, which made Sam like the class very much, she like teachers who were very in touch with their kids.

Lunch

"Gross, Salisbury steak, that's one thing I can't digest," That's all Sam said as the food was served. She sat down to her table. " So what's new guys?"

" Nothing much." Answered Chelsea.

" Oh! Except Sami Sorenson got ink all over her in science!" Screamed Sara. Sam laughed so hard she coughed up milk.

" Classic." Sam smirked.

" I know because Tiarra switched her pen with a broken one!" Chelsea screamed back. All the girls sat there laughing.

"That was great." Said Madison.

After the bell rings for the end of school

The girls all walk down to their buses and rides.

" Sam, call me," said Moxie.

" I can't, I have something with my family" Sam answered.

" What?"

" Oh, nothing just my uncle's birthday," she lied.

At home

Rushing into the house, "Damn It!" Sam sweared, her mother wasn't there after school. " What I am I going to wear!" the phone rings. "Hello?"

"Sam?" It was her mom.

" What?"

" I forgot to tell you about the ceremony this morning"

"I figured that out, oh could you give Mac a ride? His mom can't make it."

" Yeah, sure, whatever. But you need to find the old pictures of the reconstruction of the academy; they're on the counter, I think. Fax them to the number I'm calling you."

" Ok, here they are." She shoved them in the fax machine.

" Thanks Sam see you at five and I'm picking you up and Mac."

" Bye mom"

" Bye Sam"

Sam hangs the phone up. "Now all I have to do is to find clothes and call Mac."

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Jedi Academy Ceremony

_The sounds of horns are playing:_

" I want to thank you all for coming to the ceremony tonight, this is a very important occasion," It was Luke Skywalker, Sam's Uncle. He was the main person to help to restore the Jedi community. "This is the celebration of the tenth anniversary of the newest and restored Jedi academy," He went along and told the story of how hard it was to restore the academy. "This is a great day for all o…" he stopped. A rumble came for the east side of the room. The room filled with noise.

"We'll take care of this, go about your business," Leia said, she pointed to Han.

"No, Mom me and Mac can take care of this, you need to be here," Sam said. She and Mac left the ballroom. They walked down corridors of the east side, searching.

"So… do you like the ceremony so far?" asked Mac.

" This is no time for small talk Mac, there is no one here except the visitors and they couldn't do anything like this," She said. She opens her lightsaber for protection.

" What's that?"

" What? This is my lightsaber, Duh."

" No that shiny ball with the blinking light on the ceiling."

" What!"

The light blinked faster and faster.

" Jump!" Sam yelled. She jumps on Mac. The ball explodes. _BOOM!_ " Great. That… was a thermal detonator. I assume that there's more than one. We better warn the people and evacuate the academy." They rush down the corridor. " Say calmly that there's bombs spread through the building and we need to evacuate. K?"

" Ok, I think I understand," Mac answers.

" Good." They enter the ballroom.

" There's a Bomb! Run! Leave!" Mac yells.

" Way to go." Sam says quietly. The mad rush of people and screams was a bomb itself.

" You make sure everyone gets out safely," Luke yells across the ballroom.

" Great." She answers. Every one is gone. " Good let's go." But another bomb goes off and it's the nearest to the ballroom. A cry a child is heard. " Shit. A kid let's go."

" Help me!" The boy screams. He is stuck between slabs of wall, made of marble.

" Ok we'll get you out." Sam looks worried. " I haven't lifted something that heavy before."

" Just do it. One TWO THREE!" Mac screams as more detonators go off.

" God damn it, this is hard to pick up." She yells. They manage to pick it up and boy is freed from the rubble. The boy smiles and thanks them. They all rush to the exit. Another detonator goes off. Sam screams.

"Help! Mac!" Sam is stuck under rubble. " My leg is broken!"

He picks her up. " You ok Sam?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They get to a door. "Hey boy what's your name?"

" Mine? Lucas, why?" He answers.

" Well Lucas go open that door."

" Ok." He opens the door to the outside where people, firefighters, paramedics, and police officers stand. Mac sets Sam on the steps of the academy.

" Eww." Sam saids.

"What?" Mac answers.

" Look." The bone was sticking out of the skin. "Here come the paramedics, well that's good. Stay with my parents, k?"

" Ok," he saids.

" Bye!" She is put into the ambulance. "Ooooo! The inside is cool in here!"

" Bye." Mac laughs.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

School

The next day, Sam comes to school with a cast.

Sam walks, well more of a limp, to her friends Alex and Moxie. "Hey, guys."

"Sam what happened?" Moxie yelled.

" Just sprained a leg, no big deal."

" Well that's a big deal," Alex said.

"Nah, I'm fine, I'm on enough drugs that it doesn't hurt." She thought: " _Well, saving three hundred people doesn't hurt either, I guess._" She continued, " Where's Mac?"

"I dunno, we haven't seen him yet," Alex answered.

"K," Sam said, " Well, I'm going to look for him."

She looks in the library. She sees Mac, on the computer, looking up the news.

"Watcha looking at?" Sam surprises him.

" Oh! You scared me." He's surprised, "Just looking at the damage to the academy. I thought you wouldn't be here today."

"Well I did because you left, you said you stay."

" That was your Mom, she said I should go home for resting."

Bell rings 

"Well see ya second hour," Mac said.

"Kay."

After School

Sam stumbles in to see her uncle there.

"Hey kid, does your leg feel better?" Luke asks.

"Ya, I'm going up stairs,"

"No you aren't."

"Why...?"

"It's Thursday."

"Noooooo…." She groans. Training day was Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday. She hated most of it. They didn't do much fun stuff, but occasionally they did practice fights with lightsabers.

"Guess what we're doing today." He said.

"What."

"We're going to the carnival of Yavin!"

"Really? Your joking right" 

" No, why would I joke about something like that?"

Sam gives him a look.

" Let's Go!"

"YAY!"

"Here," He heals her leg.

"Sweet! Thanks!"

In The Millennium Falcon

They walk in the falcon.

"This is sooooooo cool!" Sam stops. "Is mom and dad coming with?"

" No."

" Then what's the catch?"

" Nuthin, it's just a reward for finding those bombs."

Sam gives him a hard stern look, then smiles. " Well what's aunt Mara doing lately?"

"Her and Ben when to the sand dunes of Tatooine. For training, but they're meeting us for dinner at the carnival."

" Can we please eat at the Dinner Diner!"

" We were any ways."

" Yes! This day is getting better and better."

" What ride do you wanna go on first Sam?"

" The Phantom Menace!"

" K, lets go!"

At The Carnival

" This is so much fun!" Sam stuffs cotton candy down her throat.

" No more snacks. But we have time for one more ride!"

" You pick."

" Hmmm… the Spin Cycle." He points to a hand operated ride, it has a cage around it and you are spun around over and over.

" Sweet."

" Next!" called the operator. Luke and Sam step up to the machine. " Ok, set loose particles here. Sam sets her lightsaber there.

Luke stops her. " Keep it."

" Oh." She answers.

" Ready?" the operator saids. " Tell me when to stop. It starts.

" Master Luke."

" What?"

" Contest, first to wanna stop, loses."

" You're on."

_Five minutes pass._

Ten Minutes, Mara Enters. 

Ben stares at his father. " Man, look at dad go!"  
" Your Father." She smirks.

_Another ten minutes pass. _

" You win Sam, STOP!" Luke screams.

They get out of the cage.

" Oh yeah!" Sam saids. " Well anyone hungry?"

Dinner Diner

"One double bacon cheeseburger without tomato please." Sam asks the waitress. " Thanks for the lovely evening tonight."

" No problem." Mara answers. The family eats and goes on a couple more rides and more games and leaves.

At Sam's house

"Thanks for the wonderful evening!" Sam screams as her uncle leaves. She walks in. Her father is sitting on the couch. He stares at her and the giant plush wookie she's holding. Her mom walks in.

" How was the carnival?" Leia asks.

" Good. Dad I got this for you, I named him Chewie."

" Oh thanks, honey, but how'd get it?"

" Won a water blaster thing with the balloon."

" Thanks." He smiles.

" Well, I'm gonna go to bed it's eleven o' clock."

" Good night" Leia saids.

" Good night, Sam" Han saids.

She yawns and walks into her bedroom.

End of Chapter Three


End file.
